WWIII: Defcon One(one shot)
by penguin adventures
Summary: It has been five weeks since the end of the Final DreamWorks War and World War Three is well underway. The Nations of the world have spilt up to their respective alliances as The Allies and Russia duke it out. And in New York the Penguins rush to prevent the nuclear destruction of the city.
The Central Park Zoo

February 20th 2016

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Code Red! Code Red!" the speak and spell announced as our alarm was blaring. The TV was in radar mode, "Skipper the skies are clear," Kowalski announced. "Nothing on the news skipper," Private said. Rico pulled out a bulletin board with a gaint world map with several pins in it. "Skipper there is no cause for alarm everything is clear." "We have to stay vigilant men!" I shouted, "we are on high alert!" "We been on high alert for weeks now," Private said. "WE need to moniter everything. Several TVs had been stacked on top of each other in the corner displaying every possible news channel. The World Map that was off to one side filled with markers and pins showing the current positions of America and it's allies along with the Russian occupated countries.

Kowalski had the local news radio station blaring in the other corner. Secure lines to the IPSA, GPA, and North Wind had been set up on a long table. I peered into the periscope and looked around but found nothing but clear skies. Kowalski turned off the radar display on the TV. And then suddenly all the New channels started to report events. "The Russian fleet has been sighted off the coast of Sweden." "Chinese and Russian Ships have surround japan." "NATO forces have begun a campaign against Russian forces in the Siberian stepp." "North Korea has threatened to ally themselves with The Daleks unless America stops their bomb campaign against their country." "This is Chuck Charles reporting live from the DMZ on the border of North and South Korea. America and South Korea have doubled the personnal of the Demilitarization zone. NATO has declared Defcon One!" "the United states and it's allies will pursue the fleet of Russia and their allies wherever they are in the world." "The Daleks have made their presence known off the coast of cuba. This has come after Cuba announced that it would stay neutral." "The Daleks have attacked the neutral country of switerland."

Kowalski started to update our world map, "Allied forces off the coast of North Korea. Russians off the coast of japan. Daleks off the coast of cuba. The Chinese navy is off the coast of spain. NATO airstrikes in Siberia. The Russians have occupied Alaska!" "Boys no need to panic," I said, "Rico bring us to Defcon Three!" "Defcon Three," Rico said. "Defcon three!" the speak and spell shouted, "repeat we are at defcon three!" "Skipper should…" "No need to declare Defcon Red…yet," I said. "A fleet that claims to armed with nuclear missiles have been sighted in the lower new york bay." "Mr. Rico We are declaring Defcon One!" I shouted. "Defcon One!" the speak and spell and announced, "Repeat Defcon One has been declared."

"We are stopping those Ships," I said. "How?" Kowalski said. "We get on the flagship and take out the captain." I said. "what?" Kowalski said. "commence Operation: Nuclear abortion!" "Yes sir," Kowalski said, "I'll get the super-plane…" "No that would be too obvious!" I said. "The Sub?" Kowalski said. "We would be picked up by radar before we get there!" I said. "Teleport?" Kowalski said. "Skipper what can I do?" Marlene said. "Moniter the news outlets record everything they report! No matter how irrelevant it seems!" Marlene pulled out a notepad and got to work. We rushed out of the hatch into the clear new york skies…The calm before the storm.

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

Lower New York Bay

R.S.S devastator

We arrived on the deck of the Russian flagship and snuck past all the Russian sailors. We went past the gundecks and all the crew cabin knocking out anyone who just happen to come our way. We arrived on the bridge and knocked out and then tied up everyone in the bridge. We ducttaped the mouths of everyone in the room…just in case. We left the mouth of the captain untapped and woke him up with smelling salts. "What is this! Who are you!" the captain shouted in russian. Kowalski pulled out the speak and spell. "You will tell you fleet to retreat from the harbor and then destroy your nuclear bombs." "I don't take orders from a child's toy." Rico hacked up a Rocket launcher and aimed it at the captains face. "how about now," Kowalski typed into the speak and spell.

I slapped him across the face and Kowalski repeated the question, "You will tell your fleet to retreat from the Lower New York Bay and then destroy you fleet's nuclear weapons." "There are no nuclear weapon in this fleet that was all a bluff." "Are you lying?" Kowalski furiously typed into the speak and spell. Rico inched closer with his rocket launcher. "No!" he said. "where are the locations of your nuclear submarines in the lower new york bay!" Kowalski asked with the speak and spell. "Nuclear Missiles are ready to launch…Do you confirm the launch?"

Kowalski glared at the captain with one eyebrow raised. Private pulled up a display with the locations of the nuclear subs. "Do you confirm the launch please acknowledge." I glared at the captain as well while Rico brought the rocket launcher up to the captain's face. "Do you confirm the launch?" In russian the captain spoke calmly into the radio, "Abort the launch!" "Abort the launch are you sure captain?" "Affirmative! Abort the launch! I repeat Abort the launch!" "Order the fleet to surrender!" the speak and spell said. "This is the R.S.S Devastator to the everyone! Retreat from the Lower New York Bay! I repeat retreat from the Lower New York Bay." "Attention all ships! Attention all ships! Do not follow the captains orders! Our ship has been taken over!" "Engage totally nuclear strike!" the submarines announced on the speakers. "No! No! No!" I said, "we should have took out everyone on this ship." Kowalski pulled out a detentor and put the speak and spell on speaker, "Do not fire at New York! Do not Fire at New York!"

"You do not obey orders from the enemy!" "Kowalski do something!" I shouted. "We have a salaved dalek distress signal in our procession! IF you contiune this attack on New York we will activate it and send every dalek in the area scrambling to this location." "You wouldn't" the captain said. "You wouldn't," one of the submarine captains said. "Want to bet?" Kowalski held up the speak and spell triumpiantly. "If you leave immediately we will not activate the device and nobody will have to die!" "attention all ships! Attention all ships! Retreat! Retreat! I repeat we are retreating!" The captain managed to get his hand out of the ropes that binded him and hold up a detonator. "You lose," the captain said his finger hovering over the button. Rico knocked the detonator out of the captians hands and melted it with the flamethrower. "Don't even think 'bout it," Rico said. "another mission well done," I said. And then the entire Russian fleet blow itself up. Luckly we were only blasted across the bay and managed to avoid the worst of the scrapnel. We found ourselves on the dock completely unscathed far away from the debris field.

Kowalski pulled out his sonar, "the Russian submarines escaped complete unscathed…" "Well that's one nuclear crisis averted," I said. "We might not be so luckly next time," Kowalski said. "Yes…but for now," I said, "I'm Declaring Defcon four as a precaution…The World is still at war." "Hmm…I wonder why the Daleks are so interested in World War Three." "What did you expect," I said, "They're Daleks! Also I won't be surprised if the sontarians are somewhere nearby watching the war with glee probably eating popcorn." "Yeah probably…" Meanwhile in the dark space…The Sontarian were in fact sitting around in there ships watching the war unfold while eating popcorn. "I don't see the military advantage of blowing yourself up that far from a populated area." "That worst then turning you back on your enemy." "Let's wait and see what the humans next move is." The commander said.

Penguin HQ

2:30 P.M. eastern Standard Time

Rico was preparing sushi for us while we take a rare break. "Okay boys," I said, "Tonight we sleep in shifts… Private and Rico you need sleep the most so you will take the first sleeping shift. Kowalski and I will take the second shift. While each group is sleeping the other will moniter global actives to see if anything takes a change for the worst. "Why do I need the most sleep?" Private said. "You have to be up and early for lookout duty remember." "Oh! I almost forgot," Private said. "Lights out at about…6:30?" "Make it 7:30," Private said. "Deal!" I said.

The End


End file.
